KakuzuXIzumo and Kotetsu
by kabuxshika
Summary: Sai tells a story about what happens at the mercy of Kakuzu. XD you know you're curious. go ahead. enjoy. inspired directly from kotetsu's bio.
1. Chapter 1

**KakuzuXIzumo/Kotetsu**

Have you ever wonder what happened during that fateful battle with the Akatsuki when Kotetsu Hagane-kun and Izumo Kamizuki-kun were left at the mercy of Kakuzu of the Akatsuki?

The events that took place that day were blotted from the pages and texts of history, but not forgotten in the least.

This is the untold story of--!

"Oh, get on with it!" A voice called out crossly, bringing Sai out of the formal speech-like introduction of his story. He smiled, recognizing the voice as Gaara's.

"Yeah!" Another agreed loudly. This one was a little harder to place. He paused as he tried to figure it out. Hidan? Kakuzu? His beloved husband Haya, perhaps? His thoughts were interrupted by a shout of, "Give us the smut!" The shout was enthusiastically greeted by cheering and clapping and Sai shrugged, giving up on name placements for now. "Onto the smut!" he proclaimed loudly to the obvious delight of the crowd. This was his place. Where he belonged. As The Smut Queen!

All fell silent as Sai began to tell his story.

Kotetsu's eyes widened as Kakuzu avoided his all out attack with his large conch shell type weapon, his foot catching Kotetsu's and tripping him up, causing him, with the weight of his momentum sent him sprawling forward . At that same moment Izumo coated the entire area in a sticky syrup to try and immobilize Kakuzu. His eyes widened too as Kotetsu did a face-plant into the syrup while Kakuzu easily moved behind Izumo.

Time almost seemed to slow as Izumo went to turn and he felt as if he was going in slow-motion or as if he was turning in deep water, unable to move fast enough. Kakuzu smirked and licked his neck as he grabbed his wrists bending his arms back cruelly.

Izumo gasped in pain as his body reacted automatically bending forward to try and relieve the pressure created by the uncomfortable angle of his arms. Unfortunately, this movement caused his backside to rub against Kakuzu's frontal area.

Izumo's eyes bugged out a bit as he felt Kakuzu's straining erection against the crease of his ass. He squirmed a little trying to move his bottom away but Kakuzu moved a hand down to his hips holding them still as he pressed closer, so that all Izumo's squirming did was make Kakuzu harder. He started rubbing against Izumo, moaning hotly in his ear to tease him. It was always so fun to do such things. The other ninjas never expected something like this.

He smiled as he remembered some past experiences like this. Usually the captive ninja would say something like 'W-what are you doing!?' as if they didn't know exactly what he was doing. Of course his personal favorites were the ones that come out more like 'I won't let you get away with this!' or 'You'll regret this! I swear it!' as if they could stop him, much less exact revenge upon him.

Someone had tried that once. He murred at the memory. He'd set the other ninja in his place. So deep in his place he'd never confront him again. He ran a hand up Izumo's stomach and chest as he nuzzled his neck. "Mmm, I wonder what you'll scream for me." he teased

Kotetsu looked up at his captive friend, he struggled with the syrup that held him immobilized damning himself for coming up with this failure of a plan. "Let him go, you creep!" he roared, his body arching up in his vain attempt to throw himself at Kakuzu. He was the only one who knew of Izumo's secret fear of sex. He could see the terror stealing into Izumo's eyes.

Izumo's struggling became more fierce, nearly breaking his own arms in his attempt to free himself from Kakuzu's. "No!" he screamed before finally breaking free and, not taking his eyes from Kakuzu lest he come after him, moved right into the syrup he himself had set, not that he noticed it until he fell to his knees. He was stuck!

Sai grinned up at his captive audience. "I think we'll stop here for today." he said setting the story down and hopping up. "Sweet dreams!"


	2. Chapter 2

**KakuzuXIzumo/Kotetsu 2**

(XD gomen. apparently cliffhangers are evil and people are threatening to stop reviewing if i don't update soon so here we go)

At storytime the next day Sai comes back to continue his story.As he sets up he picks up his pages, which amazingly and by some unknown force or entity's will, no one has peeked at.

"Now, where were we?" he murmurs almost absently as he flips through to the correct page. "Ah yes." he found the spot reading the end bit from yesterday to refresh their memories, though he doubted anyone could get it out of their mind. What with Kakuzu having two sexy ninja trapped and completely at his mercy.

Kotetsu looked up at his captive friend, he struggled with the syrup that held him immobilized damning himself for coming up with this failure of a plan. "Let him go, you creep!" he roared, his body arching up in his vain attempt to throw himself at Kakuzu. He was the only one who knew of Izumo's secret fear of sex. He could see the terror stealing into Izumo's eyes.

Izumo's struggling became more fierce, nearly breaking his own arms in his attempt to free himself from Kakuzu's. "No!" he screamed before finally breaking free and, not taking his eyes from Kakuzu lest he come after him, moved right into the syrup he himself had set, not that he noticed it until he fell to his knees. He was stuck!

Kakuzu smirked as he looked over his victims. "How lucky can I get?" he asked almost teasingly as he moved over to Kotetsu. Of course, due to how he had fallen, Kotetsu's ass was sticking up in the air. "I only had two blunderers to contend with." he said smirking as he ran a hand across Kotetsu's ass pressing a finger lightly aginst his entrance through the pants he wore.

Kotestu's eyes widened and he jerked away, as far as he could anyway immobilized as he was. He shuddered as that didn't get him away from that oh so cruel hand that squeezewd his balls and teased his cock. "S-stop." he said trying not to moan and let his tormentor know that it felt good.

Kakuzu smirked and stopped but only to reach around releasing the catch on his pants. Kotetsu breathed a sigh of relief as Kakuzu stopped thinking he would leave them be. He let his eyes close as he relax slightly. His eyes snapped open when his pants were opened up though. "Hey!" he glared at Kakuzu, who only smirked at him as he tugged his pants down. The boxers swiftly followed and Kotetsu's ass was exposed to Kakuzu, who teased his entrance with a finger making Kotetsu squirm. "Don't!" he cried trying to escape that skillful finger.

"Don't what?" Kakuzu asked slipping his finger into him and making Kotetsu gasp. "Do that!" he yelped. Kakuzu smirked. "Do what?" he asked pulling it back then pressing forward into him again and back out, slowly fucking him with his finger.

"Stop!" Kotetsu cried out arching under Kakuzu's administrations. Kakuzu smiled "Stop what?" he asked. "What am I doing?" he loved fucking with people's heads as he fucked them. 

Kotetsu groaned and looked to Izumo. He was panting hard as he tried to keep his voice calm. "Izumo?" Izumo looked at him, moving his hands down from his eyes mere fractions of an inch. "Hai, Kotetsu?" he said softly.

"I'm sorry." Kotetsu told him. Izumo nodded a bit and hid his face once more. Kakuzu smirked and removed his fingers before thrusting deep into Kotetsu, making his scream.

Izumo's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he watched his best friend get raped before him. "No..." He scrambled for a kunai, but his hands were shaking so badly that when he threw it it missed Kakuzu by almost a foot. He went to grab another but Kakuzu's glare stopped him.

Kakuzu rammed Kotetsu as he glared at Izumo. "You really want me to hurt him, don't you?" he asked smirking as he rammed him again. Kotetsu was screaming in pain as he was used. His passage was already torn inside from the rough treatment.

Izumo looked down and dropped the kunai. "No..." he said subdued. "I'll behave. I promise." He pressed his hands into the syrup. This was a good idea for several reasons. It showed Kakuzu he was telling the thruth, it kept him from the temptation to grab his kunai again, and when they were found it would help him keep his dignity.

Kakuzu started moving his hips gentler now, but Kotetsu was already sobbing from the pain. Each little movement Kotetsu made hurt now that Kakuzu had ripped him up inside.

Kakuzu grunted shoving himself farther into Kotetsu, making his victim wimper. He came deep into Kotetsu and pulled out. "Next time you won't fight me, will you?" he asked gently stroking Kotetsu's cheek. Kotetsu's sobbed and let him do it, pulling away would only make him angry again and he wouldn't get very far anyway. "No" he sobbed.

Izumo had his head down, tears flowing down his cheeks. He hadn't been able to help. Kakuzu looked up as he heard others coming and smirked. "I'll leave you now." he said disappearing into the trees. 

Of course, when the reinforcements saw the two, they stopped, staring in shock before the syrup was dissolved with special herbs and the two were set free. Kotetsu was immediately treated by medical ninja, while Izumo stayed close. Neither looked at anyone through the entire proceedings.

The Hokage decreed that this would be kept among those that were here and that no one was to speak of it (Unless of course Kotetsu or Izumo needed counciling) and life went on. The two who'd been subjected to that torture were quieter for it and less social but other than those that had found them no one knew why.

"Now you do. " Sai said setting his pages down. "and don't worry Izumo and Kotetsu gave me permission to tell you all"

"Until the next story. Have fun, enjoy yourselves and be careful."

Sai hopped down and left the room in silence


End file.
